winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
CloudRunner
“''I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out. Hey, aren't you a friend of Krystal?” :—CloudRunner Soldier The '''CloudRunners' are one of the two ruling Tribes of Sauria along with the EarthWalkers. Their ancient domain is known as CloudRunner Fortress, which was taken over by General Scales who used it as his base. Contents https://starfox.fandom.com/wiki/CloudRunner# hide#Appearance ##Instruction Booklet Description ##P.D.A Scanner Information ##Society and Culture #History ##Plight of Sauria ##Aparoid Invasion #Equipment and Weaponry #Gallery #Trivia 'Appearance'Edit The CloudRunner Tribe are flying reptiles similar to pteranodons for the membranous wings and modern birds for the posture. Chief LightFoot does not call them by the name of the tribe, but instead just calls them birds. ''Instruction Booklet DescriptionEdit :“''The other ruling tribe of the Planet, the CloudRunner are a proud and valiant race whose Queen becomes a valued ally in the struggle to overthrow General Scales.” :—Instruction Booklet P.D.A Scanner InformationEdit CLOUDRUNNER -''' Ruling tribe of Dinosaur Planet'' '''''Society and CultureEdit The CloudRunners are ruled over by the Queen CloudRunner, but they do not appear to have a king, suggesting a matriarchal society or that the king may be deceased. They are a peaceful Tribe as many are seen flying around various areas of the planet, although not appearing to make much contact with the other Tribes. The CloudRunners are also stated to be at a disagreement with the EarthWalkers, as the Queen CloudRunner says that their Tribes "do not see eye-to-eye" and that Tricky refused to travel with Fox to the CloudRunner Fortress. Despite this, some CloudRunners are willing to work with EarthWalker despite their disagreements, as evidenced by the resistance group on Dragon Rock having an EarthWalker and a CloudRunner as comrades. The CloudRunners do however, have a close relationship with the BoneHeads, or at least some of them, as one of them named Gradabug is their chief engineer, which could mean that the CloudRunners are not capable of maintaining the fortress themselves. Another CloudRunner can be seen flying around Walled City. This means that not all CloudRunners dislike the EarthWalkers, or that this one was trapped when Walled City flew off the planet. 'History'Edit ''Plight of SauriaEdit One CloudRunner was with Krystal when she arrived at the Krazoa Palace to investigate a distress call just before they were ambushed by the SharpClaw Galleon. General Scales later took control of CloudRunner Fortress, taking the CloudRunners and their Queen captive along with their treasure room's great wealth, to become completely in control of the planet. Fox McCloud later liberated the CloudRunners from the SharpClaw capture to continue his mission. After Fox drove out the SharpClaw occupation of their fortress, a CloudRunner later returned the favor when Fox was captured and nearly executed for "stealing" a fire orb from them at Cape Claw by driving away the LightFoots before they poked Fox with their spears. The same friendly CloudRunner that helped Krystal get aboard General Scales's flagship SharpClaw Galleon, later joined a resistance group to fight the SharpClaws, but was defeated and imprisoned at Dragon Rock by General Scales along with his comrades with the exception of the ThornTail GateKeeper. He was later released by Fox, and helped him reach the boss, Drakor. This CloudRunner seems to get along well with an EarthWalker, as they and a HighTop are friends of the gatekeeper of Dragon Rock. At Dragon Rock the CloudRunner was imprisoned in a giant cage but when Fox arrived to rescue him and his comrades, he returned the favour by helping Fox ride on his back towards the center tower. Aparoid InvasionEdit When questioned about the absence of the CloudRunners from Sauria during the Aparoid Invasion, Peppy Harementions that the Tribe is extremely proud, implying that they stood and fought rather than take refuge, and suffered heavy casualties. With the Aparoid Queen destroyed, the Planet was saved by the Star Fox Team. 'Equipment and Weaponry'Edit The CloudRunners aren't shown to have any significant technology, but some parts of Star Fox Adventures show that they can breathe fire, and that they use this ability in battle. When Krystal was attacked by General Scales and lost her staff, the player manuvered Krystal, whom was on the CloudRunner, and shot blue fireballs at the ships two rear cannons, propellers, and head. Later on when Fox is captured by the LightFoot clan and tied to a pole, a CloudRunner appears and rescues Fox by blowing red strands of fire at the LightFoot attackers, which was cued by the players. The reason for change of color from these two sequences is unknown. While Fox was riding on the CloudRunner's back it doesn't seem to fire any projectiles from its mouth as indicated by the first level in ''Star Fox Adventures when attacking the Galleon. Although It could have easily taken out the shield generators itself, both these cases were most likely for gameplay reasons. Category:Dinosaur Category:Sauria Category:Celtonion Category:Creatures Category:Tribe Category:Pterosaur